


Wu Jing

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 5x2 day, M/M, Past Relationship(s), have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: All Wu Jing wants is for his parents to get back together and he's determined to do anything to make it happen.





	Wu Jing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 5x2 day. It's not finished but if y'all like it, then I might just finish it at some point.

“Papa, when is Bà arriving?” A small boy asked.

“Soon.” His father said, “Are you excited?”

The boy nodded, his legs swinging back and forth on the porch swing.

“Papa?” The boy asked.

“Yes?”

“Do you think you and Bà will get back together?” The boy asked.

His father looked up from where he had been tinkering with a radio to look at him, “I know you want us to get back together but your Bà and I have too many differences between us.”

“But you can fix that!” The boy exclaimed, “You fix everything!”

His father sighed, “Wu Jing… not everything can be fixed. Your Bà and I tried. It just didn’t work out.”

“Is he trying to get us back together again?”

“Bà!” Wu Jing exclaimed as he jumped off the porch swing and ran to the person who had appeared at the top of the steps.

“Wu Fei.” Duo said as he stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Duo.” Wu Fei said before kneeling before his son, “Nǐ hǎo, Wu Jing.”

“Nín hǎo, Bà!” Wu Jing greeted, “I missed you!”

“I missed you as well.” Wu Fei said, “What were you two talking about when I arrived?”

“Are you and papa going to get back together?” Wu Jing asked.

“We’ve been through this before, Jing.” Duo said, “Your Bà and I don’t get along anymore.”

“But you can fix it!” Wu Jing exclaimed looking from one to the other, “All the other kid’s parents live together! Why can’t you!?”

Duo sighed as he remembered the events that led up to Wu Fei’s visit.

_“Papa what’s that line for?” Wu Jing asked as they walked through the crowded mall._

_“That line is to see Santa.” Duo said, “Do you want to see him?”_

_Wu Jing thought for a moment before nodding._

_“Alright.” Duo chuckled, “Let’s go while the line is short.”_

_Duo had no idea what his son was thinking, otherwise he would have pulled him in the opposite direction. They waited in line and watched as children walked up and sat on Santa’s lap. Most of the children asked for toys and games, a few asked for things like books._

_When it was Wu Jing’s turn he walked up and sat on Santa’s lap. Duo watched, a small smile on his face only for it to morph into a look of shock at his son’s words._

_“What would you like for Christmas, little boy?” Santa asked._

_“I want my Bà and my Papa to get together again!” Wu Jing said surprising everyone, “I want us to live in the same house again and for them to get along!”_

_Duo stared at him surprised, along with everyone else. He knew Wu Jing wanted them to get back together but he hadn’t realized how badly their son wanted it._

_That night, after he had but Wu Jing to bed, he called Wu Fei and told him what had happened. Wu Fei had been just as surprised._

_They talked for a while and came up with the plan that they would spend the holidays together._

Duo blinked, pushing the memory to the back of his mind as he watched his former partner and their son sit on the steps together.

Wu Fei was steering the conversation away from them, something Duo was thankful for. He sat back down on the swing and went back to fixing the radio. He couldn’t help but remember how they had done this all the time.

“I’m surprised it hasn’t snowed.” Wu Fei said a few minutes later.

Duo looked up to see Wu Fei looking at him. He looked past him to see Wu Jing standing impatiently next to Wu Fei’s car.

“It’s supposed to storm tonight.” Duo replied, “You made it just in time, you always were good at timing things just right.”

Wu Fei winced at the reminder as Duo motioned towards their son, “I believe Jing is waiting for you to unlock the car so he can help you with your bags.”

Wu Fei turned and made his way to their son and his car as Duo stood and went inside the house. A few minutes later Wu Jing and Wu Fei entered the house with the few bags Wu Fei had brought with him.

“Guest room is set up.” Duo called from the kitchen.

“Come on Bà!” Wu Jing called, “This way!”

Wu Fei followed his son up the stairs and down a hall to the guest room.

“My room is across the hall!” Wu Jing said, “Papa’s room is that room with the double doors at the end of the hall! His room is big! I still think you and papa should share a room…”

Wu Fei sighed as he sat his bags down on the bed, “Come here.”

Wu Jing looked up at his Bà as he was picked up and sat down on the bed.

“Your papa and I love each other very much.” Wu Fei said, “But we fought to much when we were together. We decided that it was better for all three of us if we separated.”

“But why can’t you both live here?” Wu Jing asked, “I miss you when you leave.”

“And I miss you.” Wu Fei told him, “Your papa and I can only tolerate each other for short amounts of time. Trust me when I say we still love each other, and we love you.”

Wu Jing looked down at his hands and Wu Fei frowned, “Hey why don’t you show me that drawing you were telling me about on the phone last week?”

“I can’t.” Wu Jing said as he looked up, “Thirteen got a hold of it and messed it up.”

“Thirteen?” Wu Fei asked.

“My cat!” Wu Jing said.

“Dinner’s ready.” Duo said as he appeared in the doorway.

“He named his cat Thirteen?” Wu Fei asked as he turned to face Duo.

Duo shrugged, “It has thirteen spots on it.

Wu Fei blinked, “Oh.”

“Go wash up, Jing.” Duo said.

“Okay papa.” Wu Jing said as he hopped down from the bed and left the room.

“You still like stew?” Duo asked, “I made Burgoo.”

Wu Fei nodded.

“Good.” Duo said glancing around, unsure of what to say or do next.

It had been three years since they had separated yet there were nights that he ached to be able to hold Wu Fei again.

“Still doing field work?” Duo asked.

“Mostly desk work now.” Wu Fei admitted.

“That’s good. Less dangerous.” Duo said.

“Are you still working at the garage?” Wu Fei asked.

“Own it now.” Duo said.

“That’s great.” Wu Fei said.

Duo shrugged before he turned and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. While they still talked, it was mostly over the phone or in an email. They hadn’t been face to face for more than five minutes at a time in the past three years. He had heard what Wu Fei had told Wu Jing. They hadn’t decided to separate, he had kicked Wu Fei out after a fight that had gotten physical. Wu Fei had come back the next morning to pack his things and to tell their son that he was leaving and that had been it. They had been it. But it didn’t mean they didn’t miss each other.

Wu Fei followed Duo downstairs and into the kitchen with Wu Jing following them.

Dinner was quiet, Wu Jing did most of the talking. Wu Fei volunteered to do the dishes and Duo let him.

“Alright love.” Duo said, “Time to shower. Go on and then one of us will be up to read you a story.”

Wu Jing hurried up the stairs and into the shower.

Duo groaned and leaned back in his chair as he stretched.

“Long day?” Wu Fei asked.

“We went hiking this morning.” Duo told him, “Wanted to get one last hike in before the storm hits and the paths are closed down until the spring.”

“You still do that?” Wu Fei asked.

“Mm.” Duo said, “Jing enjoys them, and I use it as an opportunity to teach him.”

“You’re teaching him survival skills.” Wu Fei said.

It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“So what if I am?” Duo asked, “I wish I had someone to teach me these things when I was his age.”

“We’re not at war anymore.” Wu Fei pointed out.

Duo snorted, “Doesn’t matter. I’d rather he has the skills and never use them than not have the skills and need them.”

Wu Fei frowned, Duo had a point. He finished cleaning up and turned to face Duo only to find the long-haired male watching him.

“Your hair is longer.”

“I’m letting it grow out more.”

“It looks good on you.”

“Thanks.”

They fell into silence again, both unsure what to say to the other.

“Papa!” Wu Jing called from upstairs.

“What is it?” Duo called back.

“I don’t have any soap!”

“Fuck.” Duo muttered, “I’ll be up there in a moment!”

“Kay!”

Duo stood and made his way upstairs. He opened the linen closet and pulled out a new bottle of the soap Wu Jing liked. He knocked on the bathroom door and waited for his son to open it.

“Thanks Papa!”

“Go shower love. Your Bà will be waiting to read you a book.” Duo said.

“Okay!”

The door closed and Duo didn’t have to look to know that Wufei was standing at the top of the stairs.

“You’re letting me read to him.”

“He hasn’t seen you in months. You missed your last visitation with him.”

“I was on a mission.”

“Mission’s trump your son.”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

Duo scoffed, “I’ll come tell him goodnight when he gets out.”

He turned and walked down the hall to his room. He closed the door firmly, leaving Wu Fei standing in the hallway.

Duo leaned against the door for a moment as he pushed away all the feelings he still had for the other man.


End file.
